The Many Adventures of Patrick Starfish
LongLiveTheLionKing's spoof of the classic Disney film CAST: *Patrick Starfish (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Winnie the Pooh *SpongeBob SquarePants as Piglet *Genie (Aladdin) as Tigger *Garfield (Garfield) as Eeyore *Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) as Rabbit *Sarabi (The Lion King) as Kanga *Young Simba (The Lion King) as Roo *Rafiki (The Lion King) as Owl *Maurice (Madagascar) as Gopher *Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) as Christopher Robin *Various Disney Villains as the Heffalumps and Woozles *Spike the Bee as the Bee in Pooh's House *Micky, Donald and Goofy as the Singing Honeypots Parts: * The Many Adventures of Patrick Starfish Part 1 - Our Story Begins ("Patrick the Starfish") * The Many Adventures of Patrick Starfish Part 2 - Patrck's Stoutness Exercises * The Many Adventures of Patrick Starfish Part 3 - "Rumbly in my Tumbly" * The Many Adventures of Patrick Starfish Part 4 - Patrick Visits Ash * The Many Adventures of Patrick Starfish Part 5 - "A Little Black Rain Could"/A Failed Honey Attempt * The Many Adventures of Patrick Starfish Part 6 - Lunch at Sebastian's/Patrick Gets Stuck * The Many Adventures of Patrick Starfish Part 7 - Patrick and Rafiki Meets Bugs * The Many Adventures of Patrick Starfish Part 8 - Stuck as Stuck Can Be * The Many Adventures of Patrick Starfish Part 9 - Bugs Stops By/DON'T FEED THE STARFISH! * The Many Adventures of Patrick Starfish Part 10 - Patrick Will Soon Be Free * The Many Adventures of Patrick Starfish Part 11 - A Rather Blustery Day * The Many Adventures of Patrick Starfish Part 12 - Patrick Visits Spongebob * The Many Adventures of Patrick Starfish Part 13 - Tea Time with Rafiki * The Many Adventures of Patrick Starfish Part 14 - Patrick Meets Genie (Part 1) * The Many Adventures of Patrick Starfish Part 15 - Patrick Meets Genie (Part 2) * The Many Adventures of Patrick Starfish Part 16 - "Heffalumps and Woozles" * The Many Adventures of Patrick Starfish Part 17 - "The Rain Rain Rain Came Down Down Down" * The Many Adventures of Patrick Starfish Part 18 - Over The Waterfall! * The Many Adventures of Patrick Starfish Part 19 - A Hero Party/Spongebob Gives His House to Rafiki * The Many Adventures of Patrick Starfish Part 20 - The Bouncing Chapter * The Many Adventures of Patrick Starfish Part 21 - Sebastian's Meeting * The Many Adventures of Patrick Starfish Part 22 - The Plan to Unbounce Genie is Put Into Action * The Many Adventures of Patrick Starfish Part 23 - Sebastian Lost in the Mist * The Many Adventures of Patrick Starfish Part 24 - Genies Don't Like Ice Skating * The Many Adventures of Patrick Starfish Part 25 - Genie Gets Stuck/Magic Hunting * The Many Adventures of Patrick Starfish Part 26 - Genie is Saved/No More Bouncing? * The Many Adventures of Patrick Starfish Part 27 - We Say Goodbye * The Many Adventures of Patrick Starfish Part 28 - End Credits Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movies Category:Winnie the Pooh Movies